This application relates to a rotating nozzle for use in a cleaning system such as may be utilized to clean the interior of tubes, and wherein a pressure drop differential between an inlet side and an outlet side of a rotating shaft is utilized to provide a fluid thrust to properly support the shaft.
Systems utilized to clean the interior of tubes, or other small hollow parts, with the use of a high pressure water jets are known. Typically, a rotating fluid nozzle is inserted into the interior of a tube, and moved along that interior. A source of high pressure water is connected to the nozzle and jets outwardly of nozzle openings at a forward end of the nozzle. The jetting fluid impacts against an interior surface, cleaning the tube.
One challenge with such high pressure jet nozzles is the countering of the forces on the shaft from the water.